Lost and Found
by Creed1812
Summary: AU story from after Cloud and Zack's escape from shinra mansion. Cloud has regained consciousness and is training very hard on their way to Midgar and their evasion of Shinra. What is waiting for them in Midgar? M for swearing and possible lemon
1. Intro

Begins after Zack and Cloud escape from Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. Cloud has regained full consciousness and has been training hard with Zack on their journey back to Midgar and their escape from Shinra and the turks. Cloud wonders what he and Zack will do once in Midgar and remember his life back in Midgar before his life went down the shitter. It brings tears to his eyes when he remember the beautiful young brunette girl that died in his arms as a result of his failure, his anger, his sorrow, his heartbreak and his attempt at revenge. But is she really dead?

A/N: Hi pplz, this is my first fanfic so be nice. This will be a cloti based story. Keep in mind that in relation to Clouds character i'm tryning to capture his personality from Crisis Core, the more relaxed sort of teenager Cloud, but he still has his issues after him and Zack were experimented on (hope this explains any problems about Cloud being a bit OOC:)) I'm not sure how this is gonna go so, give me, hints, advice, whateva if a mess up and ill do my best to fix it:) Cloti forever:):):)

Lost and Found- Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters related to it...:)**

Silence fell as the sound of the two motorbike engines faded away, the silence broken only by the small displacement of air caused by the bike's suspension as the two riders dismounted then the almost silent footfalls as the pair made their way to the edge of the dusty cliff overlooking the city of Midgar. "Home at last!" exclaimed the taller of the two as he pulled of his helmet revealing a mess of raven spikes and a cheekily handsome face illuminated by his obvious excitement to be there, he then began to remove the giant Buster Sword from its place on his back, turning as he did so, toward his smaller, silent companion. "You gonna talk to me at all today chocobo head?" questioned the taller, no less exuberant from the lack of response. At the obvious insult the smaller also removed his helmet to aim a fearsome glare at the dark haired man, in the process revealing his trademark blond spikes, pointedly jutting out in every direction giving him a more intimidating effect, rather lessened by the utter blondness of his hair and his height (or lack of it), but even though he was at least ahead shorter that the dark haired man, he made up for it in his physical condition. Years of difficult training under some of the toughest conditions at the SOLDIER training academy had hardened his body and made his muscles strong and toned, everything about him exuded an air of danger, this effect was added to by his black clothes, a dead contrast with his shock of blond hair. At the sight of the blonde's fierce glare the raven-haired man took a step back before regaining his composure and trying to reason with the young blond, "Oh come on Cloud, even you have to admit, your hair looks like a frickin chocob….." "Shuddup Zack" the blond growled before launching himself at Zack with an unnatural speed that members of SOLDIER were known for, the sound of Cloud's threat was followed quickly by a sharp intake of breath as Zack dropped to the ground winded by the solid punch delivered directly to his stomach, but he recovered quickly, spinning around to where he sensed Cloud only for his flying fist to hit empty air. A small smirk could be heard from behind him as he felt the heavy weight of cold steel pressed against his neck, while he had been turning, Cloud had drawn his own blade, a light broadsword about half the length of Zack's hulking weapon, and moved behind Zack, ending the fight quickly and effectively. Both young men stood silent and still watching each other carefully before they both, suddenly and at exactly the same time, cracked up laughing, both ended up rolling on the ground in hysterics, Clouds sword all but forgotten on the ground. After a couple of minutes of this both men climbed to their feet clutching their sides and smiling.

"You are way to sensitive about your hair Cloud"

"…."

"But that wasn't a bad performance considering you were up against me, an ex-Soldier 1st Class…."

"Stuff you Zack, I wooped your arse"

"Bullshit, I almost had you"

"Are you kidding, you couldn't even land a shot on me and I had a sword at your neck in less than 10 seconds."

"… lucky hit"

"Uugh what the hell is that smell"

"What smell?"

"I thinks it your epic bullshit?"

They both chuckled at that and Zack raised his hands in a sign of defeat, Cloud's chuckle deepened into a laugh at this and then it was Zack's turn to glare at the young blond as Cloud swung onto his bike, sword already strapped to his back and revved his engine before putting on a burst of speed, leaving Zack coughing from the huge dust cloud as his blond companion jumped of the edge of the cliff and sped towards the metal city of Midgar without Zack. Cursing softly to himself, Zack made his way to his own bike (a Harley Daytona that he was quite proud of), strapping his own giant sword to his back on the way before putting his helmet on, then he noticed Cloud's helmet lying discarded on the ground where he had dropped it, grinning Zack follow Cloud example and jumped of the edge of the cliff, and as the dust cleared, the only thing remaining of the two men's visit was a series of scuffle marks in the dirt and a lone dark motorbike helmet belonging to a certain blond warrior.

A/N: Ok how did i do for my first go. Please review, whether you thought it was epic or complete bullshit, just...review. If you think i should continue the story as is the tell me so, if u have some suggestions then im open to that to. I'm not going to continue a story that no-one wants to read. If you have an idea for an FFVII fanfic but cant be bothered writing it the tell me and ill have a look into it, and of course ill give you all the credit (or the blame...nah jks). So yeh...REVIEW pplz:):):):):):):) I asked nicely didn't I?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok I'm still not sure what pplz think of the intro to my story but I'm just gonna take a chance here and upload the second chapter anyway, and yes I just noticed that I have been using the wrong spelling of blond to describe Cloud, I was using blonde when its supposed to be blond so I apologize for this although its not exactly a big deal. So...yeh, on with the story...:)

Lost and Found- Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters related to it...but I would gladly take it as a gift...:)**

Cloud was laughing inwardly as he sped toward the huge metal city of Midgar, leaving a long trail of airborne dust in his wake, he loved the feel of the adrenaline rush when he pushed the bike to its very limits, driving it to reckless speeds and still longing for more. As he neared the enormous gates that were the entrance to Midgar he reluctantly slowed down so as to not attract any unwanted attention from the Shinra guards that were on regular patrol throughout the city, even after all that had happened in the last few years, Shinra was regrettably still the dominant force in Midgar. But Cloud took a small amount of amusement from the knowledge that there were still people out there, not afraid to act on their hatred of Shinra, the terrorist group know as Avalanche for instance had been nipping at Shinra's heels for at least 3 years now, and in the recent months apparently they had taken to sneaking into some of the Mako Reactors and blowing them sky high. Although he applauded the hurt that Avalanche was putting on Shinra, he frowned on the number of civilians that were caught in the blast, pushing these dark thoughts away Cloud cursed as he remembered his helmet discarded in the dirt back at the cliff, the helmet would have been useful to conceal his bright blond spikes that practically shouted for attention. He swiftly slipped of his bike and began to slowly creep through the shadows staying low hunched over the bike as he tried to avoid attention from the few guards that were ambling through the small crowd that loosely filled the slums of Midgar, he looked up to see a massive plate that he knew only the well off in Midgar could afford to live on. While these thoughts swirled through his mind, Cloud made his way through the city, growing more and more confident that he had avoided the guards, once he'd gotten through Sector 4 of the slums he deemed it safe enough to step out of the shadows and straighten up, then he saw something shiny from the corner of his eye and with a smirk he headed towards it.

"I just had to get the slower motorbike didn't I" Zack mumbled to himself as he wandered through the slums of Midgar searching for his blonde friend, a knot of anxiety beginning to build in his stomach. Then as he passed through the final section of Sector 7 he finally caught a hint of gold in the corner of his eye, he whirled around to find Cloud leaning casually against a brand new motorbike with a brand new, custom sword just as big as his own strapped to his back and a smug look on his face, "You can have my other bike now, but Fenrir is mine," he commented with a smirk.

"Where the hell did you get the money to buy a brand new bike like that...and a custom sword like that," exclaimed Zack, motioning towards the two new items as he said them.

"Actually I bought all the parts and built the bike myself and its 6 customized blades. As for the money, I chanced upon a chest containing Hojo's budget from the science department, so of course I took it because I'm sick of being at a disadvantage to you because your sword could cleave me i half like a knife does butter," Cloud finished dryly.

Still smirking slightly at the incredulous look on Zack's face, the spiky-haired blond swung his leg swiftly onto his new bike, Fenrir, as he called it and revved the engine, nodding at Zack to signal that he should do the same. Then as a pair they sped through the slums in search of a bar or an inn that wasn't to rowdy, eventually, after scouring all the other sectors they made it to Sector 7 (A/N: Yeah you all know what's coming now don't ya) where they found a nice looking little bar call the Seventh Heaven. After parking Fenrir and the Daytona outside, both men walked into the bar to be met by a surprisingly large amount of people, mostly men, as far as Cloud could see the only woman there were a young Wutain girl busily handing out the orders and another girl, only slightly shorter than himself, she had her back to him but something about her long brunette hair and beautiful figure roused memories faded and broken from the tortures he went through at the hands of Professor Hojo, unable to figure out what it was that brought up the feeling, he shrugged it of and proceeded to look around for any sign of someone who might be the owner of the bar.

As his keen eyes swept the room, the door swung open and two men walked in, followed by a rather disgruntled looking blonde woman, "...just live a little won't ya Elena, we'll just have a couple of drinks and then we'll report back to Tseng." said the taller, redheaded male with a slight swagger. At the mention of Tseng, the leader of the infamous Turks, both Cloud and Zack glanced at each other quickly before slipping into the shadows so as to remain unnoticed by the Turks, the Shinra's lapdogs. As the Turks walked further into the bar most of the other customer began to leave, most of them hated Shinra for the sorry state that they left the Slums in.

Instead of walking straight to the bar counter, the redheaded Turk separated from the other two without a word and turned in the direction of the beautiful brunette standing to the side of the bar wiping down one of the tables and still quite oblivious to the now obvious lack of customers.

"Hey Beautiful, how about you stop cleanin' those tables and you can start cleaning something else..." the obnoxious redhead said as he winked suggestively at the woman.

The woman stiffened at his words and then let out a long sigh before replying without even turning around "Go away Reno, if you're going to speak like that then your not welcome here", her tone radiated authority and finality as she continued on with her task, doin her best to ignore Reno's smirks.

Then he reached out to grab hold of her wrist, "Now come on sweet-cakes, don't be like tha...aarrrghh"

Cloud had been about to step in to save the young woman and by the look on his face, so had Zack, but before either of them could move a black clad arm snaked out of the shadows a took Reno's arm in an iron grip fracturing his wrist with apparent ease and then releasing it, only to flick up and punch Reno in the jaw with enough force to knock him back several meters. Before anyone could react or even get a better look at Reno's assailant the dark figure had practically flown through the shadows and out the door before anyone could move. The only sound that could be heard that Reno's soft moan as he completely lost consciousness on the bar floor, then the silence was shattered by a new voice booming from the back of the bar as everyone snapped there heads towards the new sound, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS ALL THAT RACKET".

A/N: So how did I do, I wonder who the "beautiful brunette" is (as if we don't all know), what about Reno's assailant and the booming new voice at the end. Review, review, review pplz. I need to know whether anyone actually enjoys reading this. I was going to introduce a new character this chapter but then I decided that its a bit to early on in the story to be doing that isn't it. Anywayz I want at-least 1 review before I update again, I don't care whether its good or bad, just review, pretty pleeeeeaaaase *makes puppy dog face*.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, I got my reviews, some great advice and a little reminder on some aspects of Clouds character profile that I forgot to mention, so thank you again to **A Morning Star** for your advice and reminder and to **Zodious **for your reviews aswell. I have updated the intro chapter to include the extra info about Clouds character in the summary section of the intro, so if ur curious about what thats all about then take a look:) If your curious about my reasons for making Clouds personality as it is then PM me and I'll let you know. But now...on with the story:)

Lost and Found- Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it, those genius's are japanese:) No I'm not racist, I love the Japanese:):):)**

Both Cloud and Zack kept down warily watching the dark hulking figure that had just burst into the room from the back, meanwhile the brunette woman still had her back to the two men and had her hands on her hips angrily staring at the large black man, and as he shifted to get a better look at both he realized with a jolt that half the man's arm was missing and in its place was a large, menacing gun.

"Oooww, Barrett will you shuddup pleeeaase!" whined the Wutain teenager girl, as the brunnette continued to glare at the man "Barrett".

"You mind your own you immature brat," mumbled Barrett, who was now shuffling uncomfortably as the brunnette was still glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

_Who is this girl_, wondered Cloud, _how is it that she can make this hulk of a man so uncomfortable with just a look!_

"Yuffie, could you please go and check on Marlene" said the brunnette before turning to Barrett as the young Wutain "Yuffie" exited the room from where Barrett came out, "If you've woken up Marlene, Barrett then I'll kill you, slowly," she threatened in a low voice.

"I'm sorry Tifa" whispered Barrett sounding almost scared of her, as the brunnette turned around and letting out a another sigh, finally giving Cloud and Zack a look at her face.

Cloud just stared at her face, dumbfounded before turning his head to Zack to see Zack mirroring his expression and then they both turned back to her. At Clouds sharp intake of breath the brunnette's head snapped to up and she instantly found the two men crouching in the shadows before she lowered herself into one of the many fighting stances that Zangan had taught her.

"Step into the light or I'll give you both a beating you won't soon forget," her voice came out shake and not at all threatening as she realized they must have been there for the whole time, watching from the shadows.

"Tifa?," excaimed the shorter one stepping slowly into the light to reveal his unforgettable blond spikes, "Is that really you, Tifa Lockheart from Nibelheim?"

Tifa just stared at him for a moment, eyes darting from his blond spikes, to his worn Soldier uniform then to the three swords strapped to his back before darting back to his cerulean blue eyes, _so beautiful, i could just drown in them_, she thought, then "Cloud?" just as softly as he had, still wide-eyed and in shock.

No-one moved until Cloud finally recovered from his shock and gave a small, uncertain nod. Then, before he could even blink she had rushed forward to hug him tightly, trying to show just how much she had missed him with that one embrace.

At the sudden, unexpected contact Cloud stiffened and shuddered slightly, remembering how disgusting and filthy he had felt whenever Hojo's had touched him during his years of imprisonment, but then he remembered who it was that embraced him and he relaxed slightly, although only slightly it was enough for Tifa to realize this was his way of showing atleast some emotion by simply allowing her to continue embracing him.

After a few minutes of this embrace, Tifa pulled back slightly to look at Cloud, giving him a quick once over and raising an eyebrow at his muscular body, quite a large contrast from the small, shy, weedy boy she knew as a child. Meanwhile, Cloud noticed her scrutinising and shuffled uncomfortably at the attention, _he had never like attention much, all he wanted was to be friends with the cute little girl next door, but her father always acted so cold towards him for some reason. _Suddenly, both Cloud and Tifa were brought out of their own little worlds as Zack stepped out of the shadows aswell, grinning from ear to ear at sight of Cloud actually alllowing this level of affection from anyone. Zack's sudden appearance prompt a different reaction from everyone in the room, Barrett, who had previously just been standing there completely at a loss for what to do, had yelped in shock and raised his gun arm before lowering it again at Clouds sudden and frightening glare, Tifa's mouth just fell open into a perfect "O" and then became very flustered as she remembered the last time she had seen him when she had proclaimed her intense hatred for Sephiroth, Soldier and Shinra.

Zack looked at Tifa for a moment, trying to gauge whether her reaction was good or bad before he gave her a small wave, "Hi Tifa...your not still mad at me about what happened to Nibelheim, cause I swear I had nothing to do with it!" he exclaimed, becoming quite nervous as he continued trying to determine her reaction from seeing him.

Then she surprised them all by flashing him a bright friendly smile before saying "No hard feelings, I guess I knew all along it wasn't you," then she turned to Cloud with a pleading look in her eye "...and you guys have to stay here okay, I won't take no for an answer." she finished sternly, at which both men looked at each other and nodded before Cloud turned his attention back to Tifa, "We actually came in here in the first place to see if we could get a place to stay, I had no idea that you were even alive, let alone in Midgar." he commented dryly.

Tifa just smiled and nodded in respone an then glanced at Zack to find his brow furrowed as if trying to figure out some complicated math problem, then he walked to Clouds side and whispered in his ear, "Aren't we forgetting something here man?", at Clouds perplexed look he elaborated "Remember, you were about to step out and deal the redhead Turk when some one did it for you...that guy had one helluva punch aswell, not even a Soldier could send someone flying that far without a weapon, so...who the hell was he?" Zack finished and looked expectantly at Cloud for his response all the while Tifa and Barrett were both looking on, both curious.

Then Cloud's head snapped up, his eyes focusing on Tifa and his right index finger pointing to the now unconscious Reno, "Tifa, do you know who did that?" he queried. Tifa just looked at him, not quite understanding what he meant, before gasping and remembering to black clad hand that had fractured Reno's wrist and then punched him to the other side of the room. She slowly shook her head, no, she didn't know who the mysterious stranger had been, all she had seen of whoever or whatever it was, was the arm.

"Ok then, we'll deal with that later, once were a bit more settled in," Cloud said slowly, then he turned to Barrett, "It's Barrett, right?," at Barretts short nod he continued, "Ok well I'm Cloud and this is Zack.". At this, Barrett gave a curt nod and then walked out of the room, leaving Cloud looking perplexed at this less than welcoming behaviour, at the look on his face Tifa spoke up to explain Barretts response or lack of it, "He's intimidated by you two..." at the incredulous looks on both mens faces she elaborated, "You're both carrying a bunch of giant swords and both of you are dressed in Soldier uniforms, and Barrett hates Shinra.".

Now understanding the large mans unusual behaviour, _I guess I'll just have to go speak to him sometime, and we're going to need some new clothes, _thought Cloud, glancing at Zack's uniform and then down at his own, _Definately gonna need some new clothes,_ he nodded to himself, before pulling 5000 gil out of his wallet and handing it to Tifa who looked down at the money in confusion before realising what it was and opening her mouth to argue, but before she got the chance she found that she couldn't say anything because his hand was over her mouth, then with a smirk at her annoyed face, he spoke up "So where are our rooms?"

A/N: Ok so now all the starting introductions and descriptions are out of the way, I can get on with the storyline in the next update, which will probably be next weekend, coz of my busy school life. Sorry for the inconveniance if I'm updating to slow, but I haven't exactly got all the time in the world, please don't hate me. As usual please review, tell me what you though, give me any ideas you might think would be cool to add into the story somewhere. I love hearing from you, feel free to PM me if you have any questions or just want to talk:) Anywayz, until next time.

PS: Remember, the story is for the readers, so if there's something you think is shit or needs a bit of tweaking then just let me know and I'll have a look into it. And btw, this chapter was meant to be fairly short bcoz its just introductions to the starting characters and what the first bit of the stories going to be about:)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ok, I haven't really got much to say, so….on with the story.

Lost and Found- Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or anything related to it, but I own my computer **

Two weeks after Cloud and Tifa's unexpected reunion in the bar, Zack had contacted James Biggs, Barrett's mercenary contact, who had agreed to give both men their fair share of mercenary work whenever someone was looking to hire.

As well as the mercenary work, which was actually surprisingly plentiful, both men also routinely helped Tifa out around the bar and then in the little time the had spare after all that, they would search the city for any sign or clue as to Tifa's mysterious savior and what his motives could possibly be.

**Cloud's P.O.V.**

I looked to my left quickly to confirm Zack's presence at my side, then swiftly crept forward and scaled the wall in front of me with the silent skill of a Soldier 1st Class, even though I had never actually been one. Another short glance through my peripherals assured me that Zack had replicated my feat with similar ease.

Once over the wall my eyes swept the scene before me, the Shinra Isolation Cells, our job, once inside, was to spring one of the cellmates. This particular target was an informant that our employer had been paying for top-secret information on Shinra, but of course he had been caught, and it was our task to get him out of the Shinra hellhole before he squeaked about whom he was helping.

Without a word, both of us crept forward, I observed the small courtyard we had landed in carefully, so as to not miss any details. Then I made eye contact with Zack before pointing silently towards the locations of the five hidden sharpshooter spread to cover the courtyard, with a short nod to acknowledge that he had seen them Zack continued to creep forward, still obscured by the shadows. I smiled as I began to move off in the other direction.

After a few minutes of painstakingly slow progress to avoid detection from the Shinra infantrymen, we both met up on the other side of the courtyard. Zack glanced back at the oblivious guards before flashing me a wide grin at out success.

"Keep your head in the game Zack, we've still got to get the informant out" I whispered seriously.

Zack's smile disappeared to be replaced by a look of fierce focus that mad me want to crack up laughing because it looked so out of place on the normally cheerful man's face. Suppressing my desire to laugh, I moved forward again, not bothering to check if Zack was behind me because I could already here his soft footsteps behind me.

As we moved through the various cell blocks my mind wandered to Tifa and the relationship between us, and then to my old life and the unpleasant memories it left behind…

**Flashback**

I sprinted through the town, panic threatening to overwhelm me as I saw the devastation caused by Sephiroth, at this thought panic turned to fury as I rounded the corner at a sprint and spotted the house I had been looking for. My stomach clenched painfully as I watched to roof to my home cave in on itself, followed by the heartbreaking scream of agony that followed

"_MUUUMMM!" I screamed as I sprinted up to the house, searching for a way in, but I couldn't find any. I could only stand and watch, tears streaking down my face as my mothers screams gradually got weaker eventually cutting off completely. Then I sank to my knees in mourning for the only family I had ever had, now gone, gone, GONE! _

"_SEPHIROTH!" I screamed in fury, getting to my feet and running of to Mt Nibel and the Mako Reactor where I knew I would find the murdering bastard who had completely destroyed everything I had ever loved. My heart wrenched in agony as my thoughts finally came to Tifa, my childhood crush and my only friend in Nibelheim. Sephiroth would pay for what he had done even if it killed me; my own life no longer mattered to me, only vengeance._

_My breath came in short furious gasps as I stood before the tall metal structure where I was sure Sephiroth had gone. I briefly considered where Zack could be, but then dispelled the though instantly, the last thing I needed now were distractions like that. Then I spotted it, a large pile of rags covered in red, I drew closer to investigate, confirming that it was definitely a body. The blood was now soaking into the snow, staining it dull pink, and I jolted in shock as I realized that I knew the figure. Even through the hideously disfiguring material burns, I could recognize Tifa's father's face, Jonathan Lockhart, I also noticed with shock that his shirt was soaked through with tears, I could smell the salty tang, the only person who would cry over Jonathan's body was Tifa! I jumped up quickly and sprinted up the steps and into the Mako Reactor panic washing over me like a tsunami. _

_I burst through the doors, quickly checking the room for signs of Sephiroth, but he wasn't there. Instead I found the body's of two of the people I cared about the most, Zack and Tifa. Zack's body was lying upside down on the stairs leading into the next room, a large cut across his chest obviously caused by Sephiroth's Masamune. Tifa's body was curled up on the bottom platform, a large bloodstain seeping onto the ground all around her. I stood there, frozen for moment before my rage boiled over and I ran up the stairs, pausing to pick up Zack's discarded Buster Sword and bursting into the next room, instantly noticing my target up above me, talking to a creature in a cylindrical tank, but I didn't notice any of that, all I could see was Sephiroth, my vision clouded with a red haze in my anger, I could think of nothing but revenge. I crept up behind him, waiting until I was directly behind him before thrusting the Buster Sword toward him with all my strength, I stared with grim satisfaction as the blade pierced him straight through the chest. After a few moments he turned his head with difficulty towards me and stared at me in disbelief. I pulled of my helmet to reveal my blond spikes, his face registered only shock, then I twisted the blade in his chest, causing him to gasp in pain, before I ripped it out and watched him collapse. Then I turned my back on him and ran back to Tifa's side._

_My eyes widened in shock as my keen ears registered the short, ragged breaths coming from her, I knelt down beside and called her name softly as I propped her up in my arms, hugging her tightly to my chest protectively._

"_You came…" her voice sounded so weak, I could only nod. She smiled weakly, "Thankyou"_

_Then my head snapped up as I heard footsteps coming from the top of the stairs, my look of hope that it was Zack, turned to fury as Sephiroth staggered through the door the head of the creature in his right hand and his Masamune in the left. _

"_Finish him, Cloud, finish Sephiroth off" came Zack's weak voice._

I gave a short nod in his direction before picking up the Buster Sword again and directing my cold glare to Sephiroth. "Aaaaahhhhhh," I yelled as I leapt towards Sephiroth, the Buster Sword came down to strike him down, "WOOSH", I gritted my teeth when I saw the Masamune blocking my strike, then Sephiroth flung me into the next room, but as I tried to recover the discarded Buster Sword, Sephiroth followed his first attack by impaling my with his own blade. The pain was unbearable but I knew what I had to do, no matter the cost, so I pulled myself further onto the sword getting a bloodstained grip on the blade on the sword and lifting Sephiroth into the air, then I flung him over the edge and into the lifestream. I yelped in pain as I pulled the Masamune from my chest and stumbled through door, only to collapse at the top of the stairs and fall down them, stopping about a meter from Zack.

"_You d-did it Cloud" Zack's outstretched hand was the last thing I remembered before I fell into darkness._

"Cloud!" Zack's voice came in an urgent whisper "Come on bro, we need to focus"

I shook my head, putting aside my grim recollections and creeping forward to look around the corner. I cussed softly as I spotted the four guards standing outside our target's cell.

"We're here," I whispered to Zack "Four, Soldier 2nd Class by the look of it" Zack nodded in response and we both started counting, "3…2…1…GO!" we cried as we sprinted around the corner, swords drawn.

Before any of the Soldiers could even turn we were upon them, I cut down the one closest to me with a quick diagonal slash and then seamlessly followed through to the next one, blocking his overhead attack and twisting to avoid his attempt to impale me, I continued with the twist and stopped behind him and beheaded him swiftly. Before the body had even hit the ground, I had sheathed my sword and turned to Zack, noting that he had achieved similar success, then we both turned to the cell door.

Zack reached forward and twisted the handle and it clicked open. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised and then stepped into the cell, then I heard him gasp and draw his sword, I rushed into the room after him, sword drawn and ready to attack. But I sheathed my weapon again and looked on disgustedly at the horrifically disfigured corpse lying, disjointed in front of us.

"I think they got sick of him not talking" I said, feeling sick to my gut.

Zack only nodded, and I could tell he felt just as sick as me, then both our heads snapped up at the red flashing lights and the loud siren that went off. We looked at each other again;

"We've been discovered, lets go." Zack shouted above the wailing siren, already running from the room, sword drawn in front of him, I followed him quickly, covering the rear, my eyes constantly and frantically searching for any sign of the enemy. Strangely enough we encountered no resistance through any of the cellblocks.

We got to the courtyard in record time, but we completely forgot about the Shinra guards and sharpshooters waiting there, but before we could even attack them, the guard closest to us fell to the ground heavily with a small throwing knife protruding from his neck, then in the rest of them fell in quick succession to the same weapons, I looked up, scanning the walls to see our savior, a bloodcurdling scream drew my eyes to a tall figure dressed completely in black with a low hood covering its face, I instantly recognized it as the same person who had helped Tifa in the bar. The figure was towering above two, now limp Shinra sharpshooters, both had broken backs, the mystery savior looked down at me and then pushed both the dead men of the side of the wall and then turned away and disappearing into the darkness.

"Zack, its him" I shouted back to him and leapt up and scaled the wall and began to pursue the fleeing figure.

The stranger was running across the rooftops with unerring skill and accuracy while we followed on the ground. People stared at us as we raced through the streets, desperately trying to keep up with the unnaturally fast stranger. Both of us were panting as the stranger suddenly decided to switch to the ground and he was about to disappear around a corner when I shouted out.

"Wait!" I stopped suddenly in shock as the stranger actually halted and casually turned to us.

"What do you want?" his voice was cold and even though he wasn't shouting, I could here him perfectly. I shivered slightly at his tone and backed up a step when he started walking towards us.

"I want to know who you are," I said softly, trying to appear more confident than I felt in the strangers presence, "you helped my friend at the Seventh Heaven bar two weeks ago, didn't you?

The stranger remained silent for a moment, observing the two nervous men, "Yes I helped Tifa"

I waited for more but he didn't elaborate or even give his name "You didn't answer my first question" I stated quietly, afraid to push my luck with the uptight stranger.

He regarded me for another moment before answering, "I am the Creed," he stated just as quietly "My real name does not concern you Cloud Strife or you Zack Fair".

I stared at the Creed, dumbfounded and I guessed that Zack would have a similar look on his face. Then the Creed spoke again "It seems we have much to discuss, we will talk further at Tifa's bar, I will meet you there soon."

Without another word, he shrunk further into the shadows, leaving behind two very confused mercenaries.

**A/N:** Ok so what do you think, I got up at 6am this morning to write this, so there are probable some typo's and grammatical errors. Personally I'm pretty happy with this chapter. YAY! Now we know who the "mystery savior" was, haha, although I was liking some of the guesses I got. Anywayz, enough of my rambling….review, pretty please I'm begging you


End file.
